User talk:Tayzer
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Elysian Tail Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi there, thought you could use a little help getting up to speed on the Wiki and things in the game that are missing still. Long project here but it'll be worth it to see finished. Feel free to drop me a line on either my page here or visit http://www.teamfourstar.com/page-chat join the irc there and ask for Korra if you want to talk in real time. I'm generally on my com from about 7pm-5am EST when not working and 10pm-3am EST when I am. Chie Asakura (talk) 02:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try and help out with what I can, right now I'm just filling gaps I can while I have the game running. If you can spare the time, drop by that IRC link I posted last time and drop into the chat. It's MUCH easier to talk back and forth on that than through wall messages. Chie Asakura (talk) 02:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) if you could i would appreciate pictures of all the enemies encountered during this game so i can effectively show what monster i am talking about as i do not have the resources right now. I will continue to post enemies every couple of days as i have a busy schedule so expect me to respond late. Kingtiger609 Kingtiger609 (talk) 02:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) thank you for promoting me to chat moderator! It was very kind of you! I hope to bring more to the wiki if I can and I appreciate the promotion :) -DarkMithrarin A group on steam has been established to promote the wikipedia. Please note you may join the group if you have a steam account but identify yourself under the usernames used here to be promoted to your original rank on here.Kingtiger609 (talk) 17:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I request that you put a Enemies section at the home page in section pages so that viewers can find enemies faster. Kingtiger609 (talk) 07:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC)